1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a timing controller, and more particularly, to a timing controller to perform panel self-refresh using compressed data, a method of operating the same, and a data processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile industry processor interface, a display serial interface (MIPI® DSI) is a recent display standard for mobile electronic devices. The MIPI supports two types of display standards, i.e., a video mode and a command mode.
In the video mode, frame data is transmitted from a host to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) in real time. Even when the image data to be transmitted to the display driver IC is still image data, the host continuously transmits the same still image data to the display driver IC in the video mode, which increases the power consumption of the host.
In the command mode, when still image data is displayed on a display, the display driver IC periodically reads the still image data from a frame buffer included therein and transmits the read still image data to the display. This operation is referred to as panel self-refresh (PSR).